You Can't Just Have Half Of Me
by Greggo'sLilWriter
Summary: Got the idea for this fic from listening to ' My Heart Can't Tell You No by Sara Evans. In this story, Nick can't take being Gregs little secret any longer. Yes I meant Nick. Read more to find out. Oh to be warned there is a tiny bit of Riley Bashing
1. Chapter 1

Title: You Can't Just Have Half of Me

Author: lovingthemlovingeachother

Beta: still None.

Summary: Got the idea for this fic from listening to ' My Heart Can't Tell You No by Sara Evans. In this story, Nick can't take being Gregs little secret any longer. Yes I meant Nick. Read more to find out.

* * *

><p>"Greg stop lying to my face!"<p>

"Nicky what are you talking about" Greg feigns confusion.

"Really? Your gunna stand there and act like you have no idea what the hell I'm talking about?" The texan says getting fed up with his so called boyfriend's act.

Greg sighs " Dude! I already told ya that I'm done with Riley."

Nick looks at Greg directly in his mocha brown eyes, trying to see if the lab rat was being truthful. "Greg I wanna believe you..."

"Then why don't you baby?" Greg says in a tone thats making Nick feel like he should just trust the blonde

Nick frowns " Oh I don't know, maybe because every time you tell me that you and her are done, I find you in the locker room with her!" Nick growls and shoves Greg off him

"Nicky come on... You know I love you." Greg says trying to get up in his personal space once again.

Nick huffs and jumps off the couch " Greg that may be true but you love her too! " Nick says his accent getting thick

"Love her? No Nick I only love you!" Greg gets up off the couch and starts to walk towards his boyfriend "Why can't you see that?"

Nick frowns " Because if you loved me Greg you wouldn't still be fucking that slut!" Nick says tears welling up in his eyes.

Greg shakes his head " Baby, I'm not 'fucking that slut'"

Nick laughs bitterly " Greg you asshole you can't even tell me the truth when I've caught you in the action before!"

Greg swallows " Nick I swear you didn't catch me doing anything with her, she's just a friend. I know you won't believe me but once it's all over I'll come clean and tell you the truth." Greg says solemly

Nick gaps at him " GET THE FUCK OUT! AND WHILE YOU AT IT STAY THE FUCK OUT OF MY LIFE YOU CHEATING SCUM BAG" Nick yells, tears streaming down his face at this point.

Greg lets a tear fall down his face and says quietly "Nick I loved you the moment I met you, I love you now and I'll love you for the rest of my life. I'm gunna go now but remember this Greg Sanders will never give up on Nick Stokes until I breath my last breath."

Nick almost believes the broken man infront of him but knows that he can't. "Go Greg." Nick says quieter this time.

Greg walks up to Nick and kisses him softly on the lips " Never forget it Nick." Then the lab rat disappears out of the apartment without a noise.

After Greg shuts the door behind him Nick starts to cry.

* * *

><p>I know sad ending.. review please.<p> 


	2. Chapter 2

Title: You Can't Just Have Half of Me

Author: lovingthemlovingeachother

Beta: still None.

Summary: Got the idea for this fic from listening to ' My Heart Can't Tell You No by Sara Evans. In this story, Nick can't take being Gregs little secret any longer. Yes I meant Nick. Read more to find out.

* * *

><p>Greg sighs as he walks down the hallway to the elevator out of Nick's apartment.<p>

"God how did I get myself into this mess?" He says to himself, running his hands through his hair

* * *

><p>"Mom, what the hell am I going to do?"<p>

"Hun, you gotta be honest with Nick." Eva Sanders says to her son

"Mom you know I can't do that! Me and him wont be together anymore!" The blonde says starting to cry

"Well hunny, you guys aren't doing so well now with him not knowing,so what can it hurt?"

"He's going to hate me."

Eva pulls her son in for a hug "Darling its going to get worse before it gets better but Nick deserves to know the truth. You can't keep letting him think your with poor Riley."

Greg pulls back " I know but how am I supost to tell Nicky whats going on?"

"Well son, you just need to find your own way of telling Nick the truth."

"Dad its not so simple! how am I supost to tell Nick that I'm not a CSI? that almost everything I've told him has been lies? "

Carlson sighs "Greg you knew full well that this was going to happen. We all told you that if you were going to stay with Nick , that you had to be honest with him."

"Dad, I thought I had more time." Greg looks at his watch.

"I know you did son, we all thought we had more time." Carlson says sadly

* * *

><p>there you go chapter 2<p> 


	3. Chapter 3

Title: You Can't Just Have Half of Me

Author: lovingthemlovingeachother

Beta: still None.

Summary: Got the idea for this fic from listening to ' My Heart Can't Tell You No by Sara Evans. In this story, Nick can't take being Gregs little secret any longer. Yes I meant Nick. Read more to find out.

* * *

><p>"Greg please open the door." Warrick pleads.<p>

"No!" Came Greg's quiet reply from the other side of the handy-cap washroom

Warrick sighs." Greg buddy, I know you think that since I'm Nick's best friend that I just wanna know about you to tell him, But man I care about you too! Your like my little brother."

Greg looks up at the door wondering if his words were true or if he was just saying that so Greg would open up." Are you just saying that to get me to talk?"

"Greg, I promice you I'm not doing that, I swear on Eli and Lindsey's Life."

Greg opens the door slightly, knowing that the older man never jokes about his kids. " What do you want."

"Greg, I'm worried about cha dude! Nick says you cheated on him with Riley and I know that's not true!" Warrick says seriously

Greg sighs sadly and leans against the door frame. " I knew you wouldn't believe that. I wish Nick would too."

"What happened Greggo?"

" Its a long story Rick." Greg says looking up at him.

Warrick shakes his head, seeing the haunting look in his eyes " Greg I got time, Please tell me what's going on so I can help you fix this."

"I'm not sure if its fixable anymore."

"We won't know untill we try to fix it." Warrick says silently hoping that Greg will tell him the real story that his buddy Nick can't see.

Greg gulps and starts to explain. "Well its because my past is finally catching up with me and I don't have much time...


	4. Chapter 4

Title: You Can't Just Have Half of Me

Author: lovingthemlovingeachother

Beta: still None.

Summary: Got the idea for this fic from listening to ' My Heart Can't Tell You No by Sara Evans. In this story, Nick can't take being Gregs little secret any longer. Yes I meant Nick. Read more to find out.

* * *

><p>"What do you mean?" Warrick questions<p>

Greg sighs and runs a finger through his spikey hair and gulps " You know about how I'm different from most men."

Warrick nods, remembering there past confersation a couple of months ago about how the labrat is able to have children. Before Greg got the chance to continue explaining, Warrick gasps, it dawning on him that the norwegian men are back.

"THEIR BACK!" Warrick says shocked

"Mhmm" Greg whispers

"They want your body agian don't they?"

Greg nods " Yes they do. I've been having several meetings with a friend of my grandfather's about what to do about them."

"And Nick would ask you about where you were going and you couldn't tell him."

"Yes and I couldn't just suddenly tell him that I'm able to get pregnant and a set of big ass, buff, henchmen were looking for me."

"But where does Adams fit into all of this?"

"My husband was a forced breeder." The young girl says walking towards them

"Hey Riles" Greg says

"I didn't know your married" Warrick says

"I was, but Hunter was killed because they tried to take our daughter away." Riley sighs, thinking about her late husband

"Oh. I'm so sorry Riley." Warrick says sadly

"Don't be. If it wernt for his death they would have got all three of our children." Riley says taking a picture out of her pocket and passes it to the older man

"All three?" Warrick says frowning

"The henchmen got my oldest, Deacon, but my other children were saved by an imforment" Riley says

"Which was my grandfather." Greg says

"Wow, there beautiful children." Warrick says "What can I do to help?"

"Well, first off we need to find a place to take Greg and the kids, so that they are out of harm." Riley says

"Where should we take them?"

"Warrick you don't have to help us, you have a family-" Greg starts but was interupted

"Exactly! I have a family, which included you and Nicky!"

* * *

><p>Please review :)<p> 


End file.
